Callah
Callah is formerly one of the four Toa Uniran of the Broken Order Universe. Biography As far back as she could remember, Callah was a Ce-Matoran on the island of Uniran. There she acted as one of the more mature denizens of an island of largely immature, naïve Matoran natives. Of these, Arrin was easily the most immature, and Callah made it clear that she did not approve of his childish behavior. When a mysterious Toa of Fire washed up on the island in search of fine recruits for Toa, Callah was soon chosen, along with Kelrik, Ervik, and, much to her chagrin, Arrin. The Toa gave the Turaga Toa Stones to administer to them upon his departure. When the four Matoran travelled to the island's shrine, they were transformed and given the name Toa Uniran. Although Grunpa knew they were destined to depart, it grieved him still, but he supported them and informed them as to their course of action. Arrin rapidly took the lead, appointing himself leader and making clear his intention of exploring the nearby Southern Continent. Although the other teammates were overly enthusiastic over the idea, they had no better ideas, and so Arrin prevailed. Not long after departing the island, a powerful storm shattered their makeshift boat and the four were scattered. Callah found herself on the Southern Continent, and soon set about looking for them. In time she soon stumbled upon a small Matoran settlement with no Turaga and no Toa or protector, despite the tremendous Kritor/Makuta War breaking out around them. Consequentially, Callah resolved to put off her quest and stayed to protect the Matoran over the course of the war. When Makuta League forces swept the continent, Callah and the Matoran were forced to abandon their settlement and found a hiding spot wherein they could weather the storm. This they did successfully and soon enough the Kritor/Makuta War drew to a close. The Secret Empire In time word reached the group that the leader of the Alignment, formerly a resistance group against the Makuta League and Kritor Empire, now the leading world power, was uniting the Matoran into the new Matoran Order. The Matoran asked Callah to investigate and to represent them, if necessary, in the new Nation-State. (Although Callah wouldn't return for them, the Matoran would journey northward and join the rest of their race). Callah set out northward, happening to stop off at Zakaz on the way where she caught wind that a revolutionary on the island had captured the island and had sworn fealty to the Secret Empire. With all the more reason to reach the Alignment, Callah quickly made her way northward. Callah arrived in Metru Nui just in time for cremation ceremony for Kragator and to herald in a new age not marked by cold war. When, at the ceremony, Helryx was killed by Vriin at Secret Emperor, Sheriem's behest, the Alignment was thrown into chaos. During this time, Callah was able to track down the dwelling place of her three brothers where she met them and informed them of Zakaz swearing allegiance to one "Secret Empire." This information was passed on to the Alignment who immediately sent out parties looking for clues as to the nature of the Secret Empire and its master, Sheriem. The Toa Uniran requested and were permitted to check Uniran. The four Toa travelled to the island, an island they found to be in ruins due to the Makuta strike on the Southern Continent. After grieving for a day, an Alignment agent arrived to inform them that they had to head down to Artidax, a location near where Secret Empire activity was rumored. As such, they were present of the Secret Empire attack on Alignment forces there involving the local wildlife. Shortly after, during the night and as the Alignment was licking its wounds, Ervik observed a boat passing by, despite the island's quarantine. He got the other three Toa and they obtained a boat by which they quickly rowed out to within earshot of the passing boat. They were able to catch word that the Secret Empire was based on Keetongu Isle, as well as various other tidbits so they turned back and began rowing for shore to report their findings. Before the Alignment could act on these findings, however, the Secret Empire fell to ruin and its emperor collapsed into madness. The barraki-generals of the empire were unleashed upon the universe and the resulting madness of their actions triggered a Great Cataclysm, sending the Great Spirit into sleep and the throws of death. Age of Chaos Try as they might, the Alignment was unable to keep up with the mad land-grabs of the faux-Barraki, much less halt the formation of certain Nation-States. To make matters worse, as racial pride grew in prominence, and other, more interesting options rose, Alignment membership began a rapid decline. In the time to come, the Toa Uniran were forced to do what they could to stay afloat. First the Matoran Order retracted all Toa from the service of the Alignment in order to protect itself, including the Toa Uniran to their chagrin. Arrin was sent south, into the Southern Continent with a team of rookies and Ervik in order to obtain the Ignika and save Mata Nui's life (Ervik, in spite of Matoran Order commands to the contrary). Despite officially not being in the Alignment, Kelrik continued to serve them, leaving Callah the only Toa Uniran to serve the Matoran Order. After meeting with Turaga Gralon, head of the Turaga High Council and the Matoran Order, Callah was tasked with heading south, to investigate rumors of the emergence of a certain Cult of Destral looking to resurrect the Makuta. Upon arriving, she could see traces of the Cult's presence, but not the actual group. As she was about to leave, she was confronted by a hag who warned her to flee the universe. Callah demanded to know what she knew of the Cult of Destral, but the hag pointed to the returning Makuta League and Kritor Empire and cryptically replied that Destiny wasn't finished with the Kritor/Makuta War. Return of the Kritors Callah continued to investigate, but her progress was halted when the Nation-States mysteriously stopped warring. Word licked the Matoran Universe that the Kritor Empire had been revived... and that a Toa of Plasma matching Ervik's description now sat at its head. Soon after, she received a message from Kelrik to travel to a village in the southwestern portion of the Southern Continent. Callah arrived in the village to find Kelrik and Arrin. There she and Kelrik set about the terrible task of informing Arrin that the Kritor Empire had been reborn in Bythrain and the Nation-States had ceased warring at once--and more, that Ervik was not only rumored to be alive but was supposedly conspiring with the Kritor leaders. The three Toa Uniran and the two blind rookie Toa started north for Metru Nui, hoping the Matoran Order would shed light on the subject. However, not only had the Matoran Order submitted to the Kritor Empire, they were joyous at it. Upon seeing an enthusiastic friend, the blind Toa disappeared never to return. Coincidentally, the Toa had arrived just in time for a Kritor military parade--with Ervik at the top. Confused, the three Toa Uniran retreated to a shelter to process the information when Ervik arrived. The Toa of Plasma informed them that he was Kragator's chosen successor, and he advised them to join the Empire or step out of its way. He then left the Toa to decide. With no other options, the Toa departed in secret, hoping to find the Alignment at its base in Odina. On the way they found Grergo, the leader of the Cult of Destral, now a wretch when even the Makuta League he revived submitted to the Kritor Empire. Grergo was convinced that the only way to stop the Kritor Empire was to unite the faux-Barraki, and the Toa convinced him to join the Alignment. The four of them travelled to Odina where they found the Alignment, as well as the remnants of the Dark Hunters, some faux-Barraki pieces, and other pockets of resistance, the last remaining forces opposed to the unparalleled Kritor Empire. But there was no time to unite the faux-barraki or whatnot. Zekrim, head of the Alignment had issued a challenge for the Kritors to meet them in battle on Odina, and Ervik--now renamed "Emperor Krevator," had obliged. A small Kritor force, equal to the size of what resistance there was, landed on Odina and engaged in battle. When Tobduk took Arrin by surprise, the Toa killed him, only to incur the wrath of Ervik who accused him of killing the closest thing he had to a friend. Callah attempted to appeal to what was left of Ervik in Krevator, but it was in vain. Despite the courage and valiance of the Alignment, the Kritor military was not to be challenged. It was only a matter of time before they were overcome. The Toa Uniran were thrown in the Kritor prison. Four months later, the Toa Uniran were confronted by Krevator. They did not recognize him at first because he had taken a new body for himself. The emperor informed them that they had one more opportunity to join the Empire, and a longer deadline than most, but not by much. Callah urged her brothers to join her in fleeing the universe, but they did not. Kelrik stated his intention to reform the Kritor Empire from the inside, and perhaps even Krevator. Arrin did not state his intentions, but he told them to spread word of what he was about to do if it was to not be in vain. Each of the Toa acted on their plans. Callah fled the universe and her name was expunged from the records as Kritors revised the history books, and in the Broken Order Universe she was quickly forgotten. However, long afterward, Krevator had a dream of a universe far away where she met with another certain Toa of Psionics. Abilities and Traits Callah was a very stern individual, and more serious even than Kelrik. During their time on Uniran, Callah often rebuked Arrin for his silly behavior or informing Turaga Grunpa of his misbehavior. Such traits were maintained even as a Toa. However, deep down she quite loved her brothers and very rarely this showed through--but never so much as when she strove to appeal to Ervik in Krevator at the very end. Much like the other Toa Uniran, Callah barely made use of her elemental powers, having had little time to train in them, and she failed to make use of her Kanohi powers. Unlike the others, she was less afraid of losing control; however, she was more preoccupied with the situations at hand and less able to focus on honing her powers. Appearances *''Ode to All That is Spring'' - (first chronological appearance) *''Shadow of the Truth'' - (first literary debut) *''Destiny's Way'' *''Wake'' *''Beyond the Known'' *''The Circle of Kragator'' *''Echoes of an Order '' - (mentioned)